videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Lost World Extreme
Sonic Lost World Extreme 'is a upcoming, action, adventure game for the Nintendo Wii U and J-STORM. This will celebrate the 25th aniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. Stages *HUB World: Lost Hex *HUB World: Egg Carrier Island *HUB World: Central City Sonic's Story Stages The Sonic's Story stages are normal as get to the goal stages, except Stardust Planet Zone. #Splash Green Zone - Sonic & Tails #Amusement Street Zone - Sonic & Amy #Lost Ruins Zone - Sonic & Tails #Industrial Gear Zone - Sonic & Amy #E.G.G. Space Zone - Sonic, Tails & Amy #Forest Castle Zone - Sonic & Amy #Winter Park Zone - Sonic & Tails #Desert Rig Zone - Sonic & Amy #Sky Fortress Zone - Sonic & Tails #Space Planet Zone - Sonic, Tails & Amy #'Stardust Planet Zone - Sonic Knuckles's Story Stages Knuckles's stages are based on Treasure Hunting, except Stardust Planet Zone. #Splash Green Zone - Knuckles & Juile-Su #Winter Park Zone - Knuckles & Big #Lost Ruins Zone - Knuckles & Juile-Su #Sky Fortress Zone - Knuckles & Big #'Stardust Planet Zone '- Knuckles Shadow's Story Stages Shadow's stages are based on Races, except Stardust Planet Zone. #Forest Castle Zone - Shadow & Rouge #Amusement Street Zone - Shadow & Omega #Desert Rig Zone - Shadow & G.U.N. Soldier #Industrial Gear Zone - Shadow #'Stardust Planet Zone '- Shadow Silver's Story Stages Silver's story have the least amount of stages with 3 stages. These are based on Chases, except Stardust Planet Zone #Splash Green Zone/White Park Zone - Silver & Blaze/Silver & Cream #Lost Ruins Zone/Sky Fortress Zone - Silver & Cream/Silver & Blaze #'Stardust Planet Zone '- Silver Chaotix's Story Stages Chaotix's story stages is a mixture of fishing and missions. They're the only story that doesn't go through Stardust Planet zone, however, they can still get the Chaos Emeralds, but it does not unlock anything, apart from Team Blast. Also, the leader of the story is still playable in all stages, Espio. #Splash Green Zone - Espio & Charmy #Amusement Street Zone - Espio & Mighty #Lost Ruins Zone - Espio & Vector #Industrial Gear Zone - Espio Metal Sonic's Story Stages Metal Sonic's stages are a bit different. Unlike other stories, the type of stages is shooting and the bosses of each stage until Space Planet Zone are Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. He also does not go through Stardust Planet Zone. #Forest Castle Zone - Metal Sonic & Fang #Winter Park Zone - Metal Sonic & Gamma #Desert Rig Zone - Metal Sonic & Fang #Sky Fortress Zone - Metal Sonic & Gamma #Space Planet Zone - Metal Sonic Final Story's Stages Please note that the only characters that do not return are Metal Sonic, Fang and Gamma. As Fang disbanded the team and shot Gamma and Metal Sonic, making Fang the Sniper back to alone state. #Panic Puppet Zone - Espio, Mighty, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Cream & G.U.N. Soldier #Cannon's Core Zone - Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, Juile-Su, Big, Tails & Amy #End of the World Zone - Sonic #Center of Time Zone - Hyper Sonic, Super Knuckles, Super Shadow, Super Silver & Super Espio Plot Final Story After the events of Sonic's Story, Sonic and Tails relax while Amy plays on a 3DS at Splash Green Zone. Then, Sonic received a message from Blaze that says "Central City is in danger, Sonic! You, Tails and Amy must come right now!". Sonic then said to Tails and Amy to go to Central City. At Central City, Sonic, Tails & Amy arrive at the city, where they meet Knuckles, Juile-Su, Big, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, the GUN Soldier, Silver, Cream, Blaze, Espio, Charmy, Mighty & Vector. Shadow said that Dr. Eggman has destroyed the city and made it into Eggmanland. Eggman said on a screen that tehy will never destory the land, unless they complete the three zones. They split into two groups foor Panic Puppet and Cannon's Core while Sonic goes alone in End of the World, although, all zones are rated Supernova. At Panic Puppet Zone, Blaze and the others found the boss, Scretcher Puppet. This is played with Blaze. The first phase is similar to the final boss in Terminal Velocity of Sonic Colors, however, it drained the energy of the White Wisps so the boss can either boost faster or attack faster. Phase 2 is similar to the Generations version of the Egg Dragoon battle, when you have a small amount of space to run and attack. This is because of the lasers, destroying the rest of the space. You then defeated the boss. At Cannon's Core Zone, it is exactly the same, although Shadow is playable and the boss is the Biolizard. Phase 1 is simple, although it gets harder when you get near the boss. There are tons of rings in the zone, with a total of 999 rings, 111 rings in the boss battle. Phase 2 is harder, this time, the pink core that controls the Biolizard will now shoot fireballs, electric shocks, icebergs and psychic auras. The next boss, Solaris, has only one phase in the End of the World Zone. Solaris is controled by Mephiles the Dark. Solaris will shoot Death Beams (which can kill without losing rings), Dummy Rings (which will let you lose 29 rings) and Death Meteors (which can make you lose rings by 10). At Center of Time Zone, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Espio will turn into their Super forms, however Sonic will transform into Hyper form. They will defeat Time Overlord, a mixture between Time Eater and Metal Overlord. When the HP reaches 25%, the player will unleash the Team Blast, Hyper and Super Strike. During the cutscene, the boss has been defeated, however, Sonic actually sacraficed himself to defeat the Time Overlord. When Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Espio landed on the ground, Blaze was sad that Sonic was dead. Shadow said not to worry, because if he hadn't sacraficed himself, them Eggmanland would be in Central City forever. Amy then said to everyone to party at Tails's House, however Blaze decided not to come, as she had another mission, finding the truth how Sonic sacraficed himself. After the credits, 1 year later, Blaze comes to sit on Angel Island's cliff, still upset about Sonic about sacraficing. It's been one year and no truth about Sonic. She decides to go around the world, finding the truth, step by step, to uncover Sonic's sacrafication. This is the start of Blaze's new adventure . Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:J-STORM Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Video Games